Why Yuu have to be so Sharp? - Due Cuori e una Katana
by YuKanda
Summary: Kanda è ossessionato da un sogno che ha fatto; Lavi è ossessionato dallo strano comportamento di Kanda dovuto al sogno. E se le due ossessioni finissero col coincidere? - [LaviYUU]
1. Chapter 1: La Notte Porta Consiglio?

**__****DISCLAIMER****: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, _ma ho una bella bambolina woodoo... prima o poi funzionerà_****!**

**__****ATTENZIONE****__**** YAOI******** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

* * *

.

**Why Yuu have to be so Sharp? - Due Cuori e una Katana  
**

.

* * *

.

_**Capitolo 1: La Notte Porta Consiglio?**_

.

.

Quella mattina, quando aveva aperto di scatto gli occhi dopo una notte difficile, l'Esorcista più problematico dell'intero Ordine Oscuro si era scontrato con qualcosa di chiaramente inaspettato, nel sollevare le lenzuola: un drammatico risveglio.

_Drammatico_. _Risveglio_.

Il mondo iniziava a girare a rovescio per il giovane Giapponese, incredulo di fronte alla realtà dei fatti. E tutto era dovuto ad uno stupido so... No, un momento. Mettiamo subito le cose in chiaro: Kanda Yuu _non_ fa sogni _strani_.

Anzi, Kanda Yuu non sogna affatto. Kanda Yuu non riceve _emozioni _da dei sogni che _non_ fa. Meno che mai si fa coinvolgere da stupide immagini come quelle di un sogno (che _non_ ha fatto).

Ma sopratutto... Kanda Yuu non fa _quel _tipo di sogni. In nessun caso.

Tranne stavolta. Però prima di ammetterlo si sarebbe fatto ammazzare. Quindi Kanda Yuu _non_ aveva assolutamente sognato la stupida testa rossa, non nel proprio letto e tanto meno posizionata sopra di lui. _No_.

Quindi non aveva molto senso preoccuparsene, giusto? Già. Se non fosse stato che adesso si ritrovava quell'immagine costantemente in sovrimpressione sulla retina. Stampata nel suo cervello. Quella cosa che _non_ aveva sognato.

E si era anche alzato più tardi del solito per colpa di...

_Maledizione._

La parte peggiore di tutto questo era che non riusciva a scacciare le sensazioni che il sogno (che _non_ aveva fatto) gli aveva lasciato; e lo faceva impazzire particolarmente la consapevolezza che lui non aveva alcun titolo di _conoscere _le emozioni derivanti da '_quella cosa'_, quindi come poteva il tutto essere stato _così_ realistico?

-_ CHE! _- esclamò esasperato.

Al limite della sopportazione già di primo mattino. Quella giornata si avviava a diventare estremamente sgradevole.

Sbirciò fuori dall'angolo, prima di imboccare il corridoio che collegava la zona alloggi col resto della torre: nessuno. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

No, un momento, perché mai si stava comportando come se volesse nascondersi da qualcosa? Kanda Yuu non era affatto preoccupato. _No_. Niente affatto. Controllava, giusto per precauzione, non perché temesse di trovarsi di fronte il protagonista del suo sogno.

Cancellare l'ultima frase, Kanda Yuu _non_ aveva fatto nessun dannato _sogno_.

- Cos'è che guardi? - la familiare voce lo fece trasalire e Kanda si voltò di scatto verso l'origine del commento, finendo faccia a faccia con l'oggetto delle sue paure: Lavi.

Il giovane gli sorrideva come al solito, con quell'aria innocente e sbarazzina che era per lui un marchio di fabbrica. Con l'espressione idiota che tanto lo irritava. Con quei capelli così rossi da ricordargli lingue di fiamma... Che diavolo...? Desiderò di prendersi a pugni per l'ultimo pensiero.

Inconsciamente, lo sguardo gli cadde sulle labbra di Lavi e nel rendersene conto si sentì avvampare, voltandosi immediatamente di lato per impedire che una cosa così mortificante potesse avere luogo.

Perché Kanda Yuu non arrossisce. Giusto per essere chiari.

Forte di questa convinzione, Kanda cercò di trovare velocemente una scusa qualsiasi da propinare al suo persecutore, ma il cervello si rifiutava di funzionargli; così, decise per una delle sue tattiche preferite: far finta di niente.

- Nulla. - rispose in tono piatto. Grazie al cielo il portentoso autocontrollo di cui andava fiero non aveva ceduto.

- Eh? - Lavi lo fissò confuso; in effetti, non c'era proprio nessuno in vista. Ma, se non c'era qualcosa (di interessante) cui prestare attenzione, allora perché Yuu si stava comportando in modo così guardingo? - Yuu? Sei sicuro di stare bene? - chiese ancora, posandogli le mani sulle spalle.

Kanda fu percorso da un violento brivido a quel tocco, tanto intenso che non riuscì a controllarlo completamente, quindi per evitare altre domande imbarazzanti coprì il tutto con uno dei suoi soliti scatti d'ira.

- Non ti riguarda. - puntualizzò in tono tagliente, scrollandosi quelle mani di dosso con un gesto secco. - E non usare il mio nome! - aggiunse per buona misura; ma non sembrò essere stato molto convincente, perché Lavi gli rivolse uno sguardo strano, quasi... dolce.

Kanda si schiaffeggiò mentalmente per aver pensato una cosa del genere, che lui si trovasse a definire qualcosa 'dolce' era un avvenimento che poteva portare alla fine del mondo. Che arrivasse a pensarlo di Lavi poi, era come tentare una divisione per zero ed ottenere un risultato.

- Yuu? Che hai? Sei... strano. - insistette il proprietario dello sguardo in questione; era sconcertato dall'espressione quasi spaventata che traspariva dai lineamenti di Yuu, sebbene ad un primo esame apparissero rigidi come al solito.

Kanda si accorse con orrore di star fissando l'altro Esorcista con una faccia stupita. Il volto del giovane non gli era mai sembrato così affascinante e non riusciva ad impedirsi di pensare a... No, _non_ aveva fatto alcun sogno!

- Cosa non ti è chiaro di 'non usare il mio nome'? - ruggì, sforzandosi di mantenere stabile la voce.

- Ehm, O-OK, OK, come non detto! - balbettò Lavi, scansandosi dal viso la punta della katana e sorridendo al proprietario, mentre sollevava le mani in segno di resa.

Forse si era sbagliato dopotutto, Kanda stava benissimo. Se non fosse stato per il fatto che poi il suo attentissimo unico occhio catturò il leggero tremito nella mano del giovane. Strano, davvero strano. Ma non era il caso di provocarlo oltre, avrebbe scoperto lo stesso cosa lo affliggeva, a modo suo, si disse Lavi.

L'unico ostacolo al quel piano perfetto era, di fatto, Mugen. Se la ritrovava puntata alla giugulare (o contro altre parti del corpo che preferiva non menzionare) in un batter d'occhio ogni volta che osava avvicinarsi troppo a Yuu. Ed era frustrante, perché per quanto adorasse prenderlo in giro, lo considerava anche il suo migliore amico; trovava che, nonostante i caratteri opposti, avessero molto in comune e gli piaceva trascorrere il tempo in compagnia del giovane.

Cosa che Kanda non pareva apprezzare allo stesso modo, vista la frequenza con cui tentava di farlo a fettine con l'amata katana, se per caso i loro scambi verbali si prolungavano oltre la sua soglia di sopportazione. Ovvero sempre.

Lavi sospirò. Yuu non riusciva proprio ad apprezzarlo come avrebbe meritato. Ma lui era un tipo molto paziente: pian piano sarebbe arrivato a farsi accettare.

Guardò Kanda allontanarsi in silenzio; decise che l'avrebbe seguito con cautela, finché non si fosse tradito.

.

.

_"Maledizione!"_

Kanda ripeteva l'imprecazione dentro di sé ancora e ancora, cercando di scacciare dalla mente il volto sorridente di Lavi. Possibile che uno stupidissimo sogno (che per di più _non_ aveva fatto) avesse tanto potere su di lui? Stava già cominciando a pensare alla testa rossa idiota come se provasse qualcosa nei suoi confronti, il che assolutamente non era vero. Anzi, per essere precisi, era impossibile.

- Lavi... - udì il nome uscirgli dalla bocca senza consenso, e inorridì al tono tenero con cui la sua voce lo aveva pronunciato. No, non lui. _Mai_.

Invece sì, era stato proprio lui, Kanda Yuu; aveva appena invocato il nome della persona che lo irritava di più al mondo come farebbe solo una ragazzina innamorata.

No, un momento. Non poteva essere, non _doveva _essere.

Kanda Yuu non si innamora, non ha interesse alcuno in stupidi sentimenti come quello e non prova inutili e triviali stimoli sessuali. Meno che mai nei confronti di un idiota come Lavi.

Ma quell'immagine era sempre lì, e il desiderio di vederla realizzata non faceva che crescere dentro di lui. Si fermò bruscamente lungo il corridoio che stava percorrendo e sbatté le mani al muro; quindi colpì la malcapitata superficie con la fronte numerose volte, prima di passare ai pugni. Ansimando, decise che quella storia andava soffocata e dimenticata con un'adeguata disciplina mentale, e riprese a camminare diretto alla stanza in cui era solito rifugiarsi per meditare.

Lavi si sporse da dietro l'angolo, grattandosi la nuca, mentre osservava Kanda avviarsi a grandi passi verso i sotterranei. Certo che si comportava davvero in modo strano... Non si era nemmeno accorto di essere seguito. Bè, forse perché lui era stato più bravo del solito a non farsi scoprire. Ad ogni modo, sapeva dove era diretto; si incamminò a sua volta verso lo stesso luogo, guardandosi attorno con circospezione.

.

.

Kanda entrò nella piccola stanza e si sedette a gambe incrociate sul pavimento ricoperto da stuoie di paglia intrecciata, assumendo la tipica posizione di chi medita. Cercò di svuotare la mente da ogni pensiero, respirando lentamente e profondamente; chiuse gli occhi per concentrarsi, inclinando appena la testa in avanti.

Lavi aveva aspettato che fosse entrato, poi si era piazzato appiattito contro il muro accanto alla porta, ascoltando avidamente con l'orecchio premuto sulla fredda pietra. Attese un po', ma quando non gli giunse alcun suono decise di dare una sbirciatina all'interno, contando sul fatto che Yuu fosse troppo preso per accorgersene. Sì, solo una sbirciatina, un'occhiatina velocissima, giusto per controllare, ecco... Lavi si sporse appena oltre il varco della soglia, badando a non produrre il minimo rumore, e si trovò di fronte Kanda, immobile come una statua, i lineamenti rilassati e l'espressione intenta: era così bello che dimenticò di poter essere visto da un momento all'altro, restando a fissarlo rapito.

.

.

Kanda le aveva provate tutte: la respirazione, gli esercizi mentali, la concentrazione ad occhi chiusi... Niente, più si sforzava di riguadagnare il controllo della propria mente, più il volto di Lavi gli compariva davanti agli occhi – chiusi o aperti che fossero – e non solo quello, una volta scoperchiato, il vaso di Pandora lasciava uscire tutto il dannato contenuto!

Leggere: ogni dettaglio del sogno (che _non_ aveva fatto) ritornava ad assalirlo, con un tale realismo che Kanda non comprendeva proprio come il suo corpo potesse conoscere.

Le mani che stringevano le lenzuola, le dita che affondavano tra di esse, i capelli che gli ricadevano scomposti lungo la schiena, sulle spalle, sul letto, mentre... Mentre.

Il corpo nudo, il dorso quasi completamente adagiato sui morbidi teli color pastello, i gomiti soltanto che gli impedivano di giacere disteso mentre... quella mano gli manteneva le gambe allargate, ferma sulle ginocchia, _mentre_... l'altra, oh, l'altra! Il tocco fermo dell'altra lo faceva impazzire, chiusa sulla sua virilità a guidarla verso l'avida bocca che l'avvolgeva, e lui vedeva appena la massa di capelli rossi che gli ricadeva sul basso ventre, strusciandogli contro le cosce esposte.

L'intero suo essere fremeva; si sforzava disperatamente di trattenere i gemiti selvaggi che minacciavano di sfuggirgli dalle labbra, perché non poteva godere a quel modo per una cosa del genere, così insensatamente _reale_. Perché lui non avrebbe dovuto sapere_ quanto__reale_ potesse essere, perché non si era mai toccato così, né mai ne aveva sentito il bisogno.

Adesso invece ci pensava spesso, da quando erano iniziati i sogni. Troppo spesso. Ed ogni dannata volta il suo corpo _reagiva_. Come ora.

Il desiderio fisico non era qualcosa che si aspettava di provare così prepotente nei confronti di Lavi, perché non voleva che il tutto si riducesse a quello soltanto, perché... non poteva ammettere di provarlo. Non _voleva_ ammettere di provarlo, nemmeno con sé stesso, perché significava dover ammettere anche qualcos'altro e lui non era assolutamente in grado di accettarlo. Non riusciva neanche a pensarlo; ma sapeva che era vero.

Kanda Yuu si era innamorato dell'unica persona al mondo che non avrebbe mai potuto avere.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia, serrando la mascella. Non stava funzionando, il _problema_ non voleva sparire. Deglutì a fatica, quindi aprì gli occhi di scatto e... subito dopo li richiuse: il volto di Lavi era ancora lì, e lo fissava con quell'espressione idiota che tanto lo irritava.

La sua mente iniziava a fargli brutti scherzi, se continuava a vedere il giovane Bookman dappertutto sarebbe impazzito. Oppure gli sarebbe saltato addosso. E questa era decisamente l'ultima cosa che voleva. Riaprì le palpebre lentamente, con cautela.

.

.

Lavi vide l'oggetto delle sue attenzioni alzare leggermente il viso, ma non fece in tempo a nascondersi prima che questo aprisse gli occhi e lo notasse aggrappato allo stipite della porta. Il giovane rimase paralizzato dal terrore, aspettando di trovarsi Mugen puntata alla gola in un lampo; invece Kanda richiuse le palpebre come se non l'avesse visto.

Strano. Meglio approfittarne, si disse Lavi, ritraendosi di scatto e acquattandosi di nuovo contro il muro, gocce di sudore freddo che gli scendevano lungo tutto il corpo.

.

Kanda mise di nuovo a fuoco il vano della porta: niente. Lavi non c'era più. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo, temeva davvero di stare impazzendo. Tuttavia, il tentativo di meditazione era fallito miseramente e per aggiungere il danno alla beffa una certa zona dei pantaloni mostrava chiaramente il suo _problema_; inoltre, più si sforzava di non pensarci e peggio era, non faceva che rendere più evidente il rigonfiamento in _quel_ particolare punto. Si rimise addosso la divisa che aveva ripiegato accanto a sé, almeno avrebbe nascosto l'imbarazzante segreto fintanto che raggiungeva la foresta dove usava allenarsi. Lì contava di calmarsi abbastanza da poter fare esercizio con Mugen con un'adeguata concentrazione e senza _distrazioni _inutili.

.

Lavi stava pregando tutti gli Dèi che conosceva anche se non era credente, sperando che Yuu ancora non uscisse da quella stanza dandogli il tempo di defilarsi... invano. Il giovane si alzò di scatto e imboccò la porta, proprio mentre lui scivolava via in punta di piedi. Il rumore lo fece trasalire e inciampò su sé stesso, perdendo l'equilibrio e urtando contro il muro. Il gemito che gli sfuggì dalle labbra – oltre naturalmente al tramestio prodotto – fecero voltare indietro Kanda, che si bloccò, guardandolo fisso, gli occhi leggermente dilatati per lo stupore.

Lavi pensò che fosse per la rabbia, a dirla tutta, e si preparò a salutare Mugen e supplicare Yuu di non ucciderlo, spalmandosi contro la parete e cercando di farsi piccolo piccolo... Invece lo vide portarsi una mano al viso e scuotere il capo sconsolato; emise il solito suono seccato, poi gli girò le spalle, continuando per la sua strada.

- _TCH._

Bizzarro, si disse Lavi con un'espressione esterrefatta sul volto. Yuu si comportava proprio in modo strano, decisamente. Doveva sapere perché. Ad ogni costo.

.

Kanda udì un tonfo sordo dietro di sé mentre lasciava la stanza in cui aveva invano cercato di meditare e subito si girò verso la fonte del rumore: Lavi. No, non di nuovo, no...

Continuava ad immaginarselo dappertutto! Ma sapeva che non era lì, che era solo uno scherzo della sua mente turbata. Eppure, lo vedeva chiaramente premere il corpo contro la parete di fronte a lui con quell'adorabile espressione spaurita; non poté fare a meno di pensare che fosse dannatamente sexy in quella posizione... No, un momento, che cosa aveva appena ammesso?

Kanda Yuu non trovava sexy un bel niente. Tantomeno _adorabile_. Meno che mai Lavi.

Si coprì il viso con la mano e scosse il capo, cercando di scacciare quel pensiero e far sparire l'allucinazione che aveva di fronte. _Non_. _Era_. _Reale_. _No_.

Doveva scaricare la sua frustrazione in qualche modo! Un paio d'ore di intenso allenamento gli avrebbero di certo giovato. Almeno così sperava. _Ardentemente_.

.

.

Lavi continuava a pedinare Kanda, preoccupato e incuriosito al tempo stesso. Imboscato dietro un cespuglio ne osservava i movimenti fluidi e armoniosi, mentre questi danzava brandendo Mugen... in uniforme. Che strano.

Pian piano si avvicinò di più, appiattendosi contro il tronco di un albero alle spalle del suo bersaglio. Questo si bloccò di colpo e lui si sentì gelare il sangue nelle vene, pensando di essere stato visto, invece Kanda riprese fiato e si liberò della divisa, gettandola in terra sulle radici nodose accanto ai propri piedi.

Lavi tirò un silenzioso sospiro di sollievo; decise di arrampicarsi tra i rami per osservare senza correre il rischio di essere scoperto davvero. Yuu ora sembrava il solito, perfetto ed impassibile, preciso e letale. Però qualcosa appariva comunque fuori posto, anche se non riusciva proprio ad individuare cosa potesse essere.

E poi ci fu l'urlo. Kanda si fermò all'improvviso e, levate le braccia al cielo, gridò la sua rabbia impotente con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo.

Lavi fu colto talmente di sorpresa che sobbalzò, perse la presa e scivolò sul ramo, rischiando seriamente di cadere giù e riuscendo a riprendersi per puro miracolo. Appeso come un salame, con le gambe penzoloni nel vuoto, sorrideva come un idiota verso Kanda, cercando di assumere la sua migliore espressione innocente e sperando che Yuu non gli facesse troppo male.

Ma di nuovo non successe nulla.

Yuu aprì gli occhi di scatto nell'udire quell'esclamazione di sconcerto provenire di tra i rami sopra di lui e si voltò verso l'alto, incontrando lo sguardo di Lavi che lo fissava con la sua insopportabile faccia da ebete... No, non di nuovo! Credeva di essere riuscito a toglierselo dalla testa, invece continuava a vederlo! Gli cadde di mano Mugen, ma non vi badò; si stropicciò gli occhi, sperando che quella seccante allucinazione svanisse.

Lavi lesse estremo stupore sul volto di Kanda, sorpresa mista a shock, e subito si riportò a cavalcioni del ramo con uno slancio deciso, arrampicandosi più su e nascondendosi tra le fronde dei rami alti.

Come mai Yuu sembrava non vederlo? Il modo in cui si toccava gli occhi era strano, che avesse problemi di vista? Che fosse turbato per quello?

Kanda sbatté le palpebre diverse volte, tornando a guardare in alto e vedendo solo il ramo vuoto. Perfetto, la sua sanità mentale vacillava sempre più... Raccolse la divisa e Mugen, quindi puntò a passi svelti verso la Torre dell'Ordine.

Lavi stava per lasciarsi cadere giù e corrergli dietro, quando ricevette una beccata dietro la nuca che lo fece gemere dolorosamente. D'istinto si portò le mani a coprire la parte lesa, voltandosi verso l'origine dell'attacco: un merlo. Evidentemente doveva averlo disturbato, minacciando il suo nido. L'uccello si lanciò di nuovo all'attacco e il giovane per schivarlo perse del tutto l'equilibrio, precipitando rovinosamente in terra ai piedi dell'albero.

Massaggiandosi con impegno la schiena dolorante, si mise a sedere non con poca fatica, lamentando ad alta voce la propria sfortuna mentre si rialzava, zoppicando vistosamente. Prese un bel respiro e si rassettò i capelli violati dal merlo, poi s'incamminò a sua volta in direzione della Torre, sperando di ripescare Yuu in fretta. Se stava male, voleva assolutamente conoscerne la ragione. Perché Yuu non si ammalava mai.

Una volta dentro, Lavi rifletté sul luogo più probabile dove il giovane potesse essersi diretto, concludendo che doveva necessariamente trovarsi in Caffetteria, data l'ora.


	2. Chapter 2: Chi Ha Detto che i Sogni ---

**__****DISCLAIMER****: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, _PURTROPPO_ è tutto in mano a quella pazza della Hoshino... Perchè, se fosse stato altrimenti... ****Il manga non sarebbe diventato un'accozzaglia informe di assurdità, e Lavi sarebbe insieme a Kanda da un bel pezzo!**

**__****ATTENZIONE****__**** YAOI******** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

.

* * *

.

I saw people reading this story from Australia, Perù, Philippines, USA, Mexico and France... O_O Are you serious, guys? Were you really reading it in Italian, maybe by using google translator, or did you just open my story by mistake, believing it was in English?

I am good at English, as you can see, but I'm also able to read French and Spanish, so... any review would be really appreciated?

Thanks for reading, anyway.

.

* * *

**Why Yuu have to be so Sharp? - Due Cuori e una Katana**

* * *

.**__****  
Capitolo ****__****2: Chi Ha Detto che i Sogni Svaniscono Quando Viene il Giorno?**

.

.

La Caffetteria era discretamente gremita, notò Lavi con soddisfazione. La confusione che vi regnava avrebbe coperto il rumore dei passi e mascherato i suoi movimenti, ma cosa ancora più gradita, Yuu gli stava dando convenientemente le spalle. Intrufolarglisi sotto il tavolo sarebbe stato uno scherzo, si disse il giovane.

Bloccò appena in tempo il saluto di Jerry portandosi un dito alle labbra, mentre gli sfilava davanti per poi acquattarsi in terra e infilarsi sotto la fila più vicina di banchi. Iniziò a strisciare carponi fino a quello al quale sedeva Kanda, badando bene che nessuno notasse quella manovra.

Il cuoco, senza parole, si abbassò dietro al bancone tirando fuori la cassetta del pronto soccorso; bè, insomma, conoscendo i soggetti non si poteva mai sapere, bisognava essere previdenti...

Uno dei Finder però notò il movimento sotto il proprio tavolo indovinandone lo scopo e bisbigliò qualcosa agli altri: il brusio di voci cessò di colpo.

Kanda sollevò la testa per capire che diavolo potesse essere successo di tanto eclatante da zittire tutti così d'un tratto, la sua amata soba ancora tra le bacchette, ma non notò nulla di insolito. Eppure i Finder sembravano alquanto sulle spine. Chissà perché.

_"TCH. Idioti,"_ pensò Kanda, tornando a concentrarsi sul proprio pasto.

In quel momento fece il suo ingresso Allen, salutando tutti con il solito fare allegro e cordiale. Jerry accolse l'arrivo del giovane Esorcista con un'espressione sollevata, ammiccando verso di lui e rivolgendogli gesti e smorfie, per attirarne l'attenzione sulla catastrofe che era certo stesse per avere luogo.

Che strano, si disse Allen, Jerry appariva preoccupato, gli faceva cenni strani e lì c'era troppo silenzio... davvero insolito. Lo sguardo del nuovo arrivato venne catturato dal saluto di un'altra Esorcista, Lenalee, che lo chiamava al proprio tavolo. Allen si diresse verso di lei, inoltrandosi fra le file di panche e banchi, quando un guizzo di rosso sotto uno di essi attirò la sua attenzione. Il ragazzetto si sporse per vedere di che potesse trattarsi, realizzando che proprio a quel tavolo sedeva Kanda.

_ARGH_. Troppo tardi, l'Esorcista Giapponese aveva notato di essere osservato. Allen gli rivolse un sorriso imbarazzato, ricevendo il solito '_CHE_' insofferente in risposta, quindi il suo sguardo fu catturato di nuovo dal lieve movimento di rosso sotto il tavolo. Incuriosito ancor più che spaventato dallo sguardo omicida di Kanda, Allen si chinò leggermente, paralizzandosi nel riconoscere Lavi, che lo salutava dal pavimento, agitando la mano con quella sua espressione ebete stampata sul viso.

- L-Lavi? - balbettò, senza pensare alle conseguenze che il pronunciarne il nome avrebbe potuto avere. - Perché...? - fece per chiedere, ma non ebbe il tempo di terminare la domanda.

Kanda scattò immediatamente, piegandosi a guardare sotto al tavolo e trovandosi faccia a faccia col volto sorridente di Lavi.

No. Questa era una persecuzione, non bastavano le allucinazioni, ora anche la versione in carne e ossa lo tormentava. Kanda riesaminò la sua ultima considerazione: Lavi era solito tormentarlo, quindi quella rappresentava la normalità e lui non avrebbe dovuto turbarsi più di tanto per qualcosa cui era _più _che abituato... Eppure, ora scoprire che era nascosto lì sotto a spiarlo lo faceva sentire vulnerabile e, soprattutto, lo imbarazzava. Molto.

- Che ci fai sotto il _mio_ tavolo? - sibilò, tentando di mantenere la voce sufficientemente minacciosa. Lavi lo salutò a gesti, sforzandosi di mettere insieme una scusa plausibile per la sua presenza sul pavimento della mensa, carponi e quasi fra le gambe di Yuu.

- Allora mi vedi? - replicò sorpreso, registrando il crollo di tutte le sue supposizioni riguardo il comportamento bizzarro di Kanda.

- Certo che ti vedo, idiota! - ruggì quest'ultimo, afferrando l'intruso per la collottola ed estraendolo brutalmente da sotto l'improbabile nascondiglio. - Mi spii? - aggiunse in un tono che definire ostile era un eufemismo; ma una volta faccia a faccia con l'oggetto della sua ira, non riuscì a mantenere il contegno furioso.

Non di fronte all'espressione genuinamente meravigliata – e intimorita – di Lavi. Un sopracciglio iniziò a tremargli leggermente, mentre si sforzava di continuare a guardarlo in modo truce.

- Eri così intento che pensavo stessi sognando a occhi aperti. - disse il povero malcapitato, come se potesse essere una giustificazione valida per la sua presenza sotto il tavolo della mensa sul quale l'altro stava mangiando. - Sai che i sogni sono lo specchio dell'anima?

Gli occhi di Kanda si dilatarono nell'udire quell'affermazione. Serrò la stretta sulla sua vittima e iniziò a tremare visibilmente.

_Staperuccidermi_, _staperuccidermi_, _staperuccidermi, _ripeteva la mente di Lavi a ciclo continuo. Che aveva detto mai per farlo infuriare così?

Kanda non poteva credere alle sue orecchie. Il bastardo stava insinuando forse che la colpa del sogno (che _non_ aveva fatto) ricadeva solo su di lui? Che il suo inconscio aveva trasformato in immagini qualcosa che lui desiderava accadesse? No, si _sbagliava_. Lui non provava niente per un idiota cronico come Lavi. Desiderarlo? Semplicemente ridicolo.

_Bugiardo._

Ignorò la vocina interiore che l'aveva appena insultato.

"_CHE."_

Lavi emise una risatina imbarazzata, aspettandosi di essere colpito in qualche maniera, ma, prima ancora che qualcuno pensasse di intervenire per separarli, Kanda lo mollò all'improvviso. Girò sui tacchi e si avviò con passo deciso fuori dalla mensa.

- Y-Yuu? - chiamò Lavi, incerto, ma il giovane non si voltò indietro.

Allen aveva assistito all'intera scena, combattuto se intervenire oppure no. Sapeva che i due amici erano soliti litigare a quel modo e che Kanda non avrebbe mai realmente ferito Lavi, a dispetto di ciò che poteva dire o minacciare di fare. Però, nonostante complessivamente il suo comportamento rispecchiasse la norma, c'era qualcosa fuori posto. Era... strano.

- Ma che ha? - commentò, altrettanto perplesso.

- Vorrei tanto saperlo anche io. - borbottò Lavi nel raggiungere lui e Lenalee, con l'intento di sedersi insieme a loro per mangiare. Avrebbe ripreso le sue attività spionistiche dopo pranzo.

Anche Jerry tirò un sospiro di sollievo nel vedere che la situazione si era risolta e tutti i presenti erano interi e ansiosi di mangiare.

- Ti ha graziato, ragazzo mio. - canzonò l'apprendista Bookman, mettendo via l'attrezzatura medica. - Ero già pronto a rattopparti, sai.

- Già, non è strano? - concordò Allen.

- Kanda sembra turbato ultimamente. - si aggiunse al coro anche la voce di Lenalee.

Lavi spostò lo sguardo dall'uno all'altro dei presenti. Maledizione, non poteva permettere loro di interferire con la sua missione privata, voleva essere il solo a scoprire cosa angustiava l'impassibile Kanda Yuu!

- E quando non lo è? - sdrammatizzò. - Gli passerà. Spero. Mangiamo? - si sedettero tutti, annuendo concordi.

.

.

Lavi lasciò la mensa pensieroso, riflettendo su cosa potesse essere che affliggeva tanto Yuu da farlo diventare distratto e assente a quel modo. Decise che glie lo avrebbe chiesto direttamente, ma non riuscì a trovarlo da nessuna parte, sembrava svanito; fu invece Bookman a trovare lui, riportandolo senza tanti complimenti alla biblioteca per fargli terminare il proprio lavoro.

Più tardi, quella sera, Lavi decise che avrebbe lavato via la stanchezza con un bel bagno caldo. Si spogliò distrattamente, quindi avvolse un asciugamano attorno alla vita e aprì la porta a vetri che separava l'antibagno dalla sala in cui era la grande vasca colma d'acqua bollente. Restò a bocca aperta nel trovarsi di fronte Kanda, che si stava avvolgendo a sua volta nell'asciugamano. _Wow_.

Doveva essere uscito dall'acqua in quel momento e gli voltava le spalle; si stava sistemando il telo intorno ai fianchi, i capelli bagnati che gli ricadevano in ciocche lungo la schiena. Lavi non poté resistere e lo abbracciò da dietro, ridendo.

- Ti ho trovato finalmente! - gli sussurrò all'orecchio in tono scherzoso.

Kanda si irrigidì tra le sue braccia, iniziando a divincolandosi con forza immediatamente dopo, e Lavi avrebbe detto che fosse in preda al panico. Si aspettava rabbia, perché mai Yuu era spaventato? Da cosa poi?

- Lasciami andare, idiota! - gli intimò il giovane, raddoppiando gli sforzi per liberarsi, col risultato che entrambi persero l'equilibrio e il suddetto idiota gli rovinò sopra con tutto il suo peso.

- Mi dirai perché sei così strano? - chiese questi in tono serio, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

Kanda si sentì morire, percepiva ogni singolo centimetro del corpo seminudo di Lavi contro il proprio e la loro posizione in aggiunta non aiutava di certo. Con la mente già ripensava al sogno che non poteva più negare a sé stesso di aver fatto, e quella certa parte di lui stava reagendo allo stimolo. Lavi si sarebbe accorto. Avrebbe capito cosa lo turbava. Un senso di profonda vergogna lo invase; distolse lo sguardo, piegando il viso di lato.

L'unico occhio di Lavi si dilatò per la sorpresa percependo la leggera pressione contro il proprio inguine. Non poteva essere...

- Y-Yuu? - esclamò; all'improvviso si figurò cosa il giovane sotto di lui stesse facendo un attimo prima, quando l'aveva visto armeggiare davanti a sé con l'asciugamano, o almeno così aveva creduto. - Io... non mi aspettavo che anche tu sentissi questo tipo di necessità... mi dispiace... averti interrotto. Ecco, credo che dovrei, uhuh, andar via e lasciarti solo...?

- Cosa? - Kanda sbiancò, tornando a guardarlo, confuso. Poi capì. - Non è come pensi, io non...

Lavi gli rivolse un sorriso comprensivo, toccandogli la fronte in modo scherzoso con la punta del dito indice.

- Yuu non puoi negare l'evidenza... cos'è che preme contro di me altrimenti? - affermò, sinceramente incuriosito dall'incredibile rivelazione.

- N-Non crederai che io... - balbettò Kanda, cercando di giustificarsi; altra nota stonata.

Perché Kanda Yuu _non_ balbetta. _Mai_. In nessun caso. Eppure stavolta era successo. Il suo sangue freddo era andato a farsi benedire e lui si sentiva smarrito come un bambino che ha paura del buio.

- Non c'è nulla di male Yuu, tutti i maschietti lo fanno. - ridacchiò Lavi, estremamente compiaciuto di aver scoperto questo lato così genuinamente umano dello stoico samurai.

Questi però lo guardò inorridito, facendolo rendere conto di aver toccato un tasto sbagliato.

_Tutti i maschietti lo fanno. _Tutti, tranne Kanda Yuu.

Eppure... Lavi si sollevò abbastanza da poter toccare con mano quell'evento incredibile, ma l'altro lo scalzò approfittando della ritrovata mobilità. Scattò in piedi e guadagnò lo spogliatoio, da cui, gettatasi l'uniforme sulle spalle fuggì di corsa. Altro evento storico.

Perché Kanda Yuu non scappa. _Mai_.

Ciò nonostante, era appena corso via come se avesse avuto il diavolo alle calcagna.

Lavi fissò la porta aperta costernato: questa volta aveva combinato un gran bel guaio, davvero. Mortificare a quel modo Yuu, non glie lo avrebbe mai perdonato.

.

.

Lavi quella notte non riuscì a chiudere occhio, ripensando all'accaduto. Non tanto per la situazione imbarazzante o per la scoperta fatta sulla vita sessuale di Yuu, no. Lo sconvolgeva il fatto che aveva goduto del contatto, che il percepire l'erezione di Yuu contro di sé l'aveva riempito di desiderio.

In realtà, non aveva mai ponderato molto sui sentimenti di amicizia che nutriva per il giovane, accantonandoli in un angolo del suo 'io' come gli raccomandava sempre il vecchio Bookman.

Sembrava proprio che non fosse per nulla _amicizia_ ciò che lo spingeva a cercare per gioco il contatto fisico con Yuu, oppure il caparbio inseguire la compagnia di lui, come invece pretendeva di convincersi. Ne era prova inoppugnabile il pensiero insistente che ora gli girava in testa chiedendo: "A _chi_ pensava Yuu, mentre...?"

Un interrogativo che lo dilaniava. No, la gelosia lo dilaniava. E non sapeva come gestire la cosa.

.

.

Il giorno dopo, Kanda era sparito. Lavi avrebbe voluto scusarsi con lui quella mattina, ma non riusciva a trovarlo da nessuna parte e l'incertezza sul loro attuale rapporto lo angustiava da morire. Voleva riportare tutto com'era prima, al solito gioco del colpisci e scappa, con lui che lo irritava e Yuu che rispondeva minacciandolo con l'amata katana. Temeva che non gli avrebbe più rivolto la parola e non poteva permettere che accadesse, _doveva_ scusarsi, anche se ciò avesse incluso nel pacchetto un incontro assai ravvicinato con Mugen.

Ma Kanda lo sfuggiva.

Quando infine verso sera riuscì a intravederlo, il giovane gli indirizzò uno sguardo strano per poi allontanarsi, diretto chissà dove nei meandri dei corridoi della Torre. E lui non lo seguì. Se Yuu non lo voleva tra i piedi per un po' poteva capire. Avrebbe aspettato a cercare di parlargli.

Si sentiva davvero un idiota, e d'altro canto non sapeva nemmeno bene cosa avrebbe potuto dire a Yuu senza ottenere l'effetto contrario. Era famoso per farsi uscire di bocca la cosa sbagliata al momento più inopportuno.

Adesso gli serviva aiuto. Un aiuto esperto. Sì. Sospirò. Avrebbe chiesto consiglio all'unica persona nell'intero Ordine Oscuro capace di farsi dare ascolto da Kanda Yuu: Lenalee.

.

.

Approfittando di un attimo in cui la ragazza era da sola, Lavi l'avvicinò sussurrandole all'orecchio che aveva bisogno di parlarle in privato. Lenalee lo guardò stupita, quindi annuì, scambiando con lui uno sguardo eloquente.

- Si tratta di Kanda, vero? - bisbigliò di rimando. Lavi non riuscì a nascondere la sorpresa e il disappunto di essersi fatto leggere così facilmente: lui, un famoso commediante. Annuì appena e la ragazza ridacchiò. - Ce l'hai scritto in faccia. - disse; all'espressione imbronciata che il giovane le rivolse, gli posò una mano sulla spalla. - Vieni, nel laboratorio laggiù non ci disturberanno, è vuoto adesso.

Lavi la seguì senza protestare. Una volta soli, fissò Lenalee imbarazzato, non sapendo come ottenere la sua collaborazione senza rivelare i dettagli del problema.

- Allora? - chiese lei con aria di rimprovero, sedendosi. - Che hai combinato?

- Perché dai per scontato che sia colpa mia? - si lamentò Lavi; Lenalee sollevò un sopracciglio in maniera molto significativa. - E va bene, è colpa mia. Ho messo Yuu in imbarazzo e ora mi evita come la peste. - ammise.

La ragazza ridacchiò, scuotendo il capo, il che fece ondeggiare i due codini in cui teneva raccolti i lunghi capelli scuri.

- Ma è quello che fai sempre. Perché stavolta dovrebbe essere diverso? - chiese ancora; poi gli sorrise di nuovo, attendendo di ricevere una spiegazione.

Giusto, era il suo comportamento tipico, però lui non poteva rivelarle cosa lo rendeva 'diverso' senza smascherare sia sé stesso che Yuu; inoltre, aveva la netta impressione che Lenalee _intuisse _quando mentiva.

- Io non lo so, davvero. Yuu si comporta in modo strano e non capisco perché. - disse allargando le braccia, sconsolato. - Ero preoccupato e l'ho seguito; invece ho combinato un guaio. Potresti parlare con lui e fare in modo che non mi uccida appena mi vede? Te ne sarei molto grato.

Se Lenalee convinceva Yuu che lui era sinceramente dispiaciuto di qualunque cosa avesse fatto – e lei era molto brava in queste faccende – forse aveva una speranza di recuperare il loro rapporto di amicizia. Lei lo fissò divertita, sopprimendo un'altra risatina.

- Andiamo, conosci Kanda. Si arrabbia, ma poi gli passa. Basta aspettare un po'. - affermò, forte della sua conoscenza circa il soggetto in questione, - Ti sei scusato con lui?

Lavi aggrottò le sopracciglia. Questo era il consiglio risolutore? Certo che desiderava scusarsi, eccome se ci aveva provato, ma... lo sguardo che aveva Yuu, il modo in cui se n'era andato... lo avevano convinto che non era proprio il caso di insistere, per lo meno non in quel momento.

- No... - dovette ammettere. - Vorrei, ma non so da dove cominciare senza che Yuu usi Mugen su di me.

Sperava in un suggerimento meno ovvio, ma non poteva urtare i sentimenti di Lenalee facendoglielo notare. Inoltre, la sua priorità in quel momento era scoprire ciò che turbava Kanda, a maggior ragione ora che sospettava potesse dipendere dalla sfera sentimentale. La qual cosa creava in lui un moto di gelosia davvero seccante, considerato che non avrebbe dovuto provare alcun tipo di emozioni per il giovane.

- Capisco. - continuò Lenalee. - Quindi, come posso aiutarti?

- Verresti con me? Vorrei che osservassi il comportamento di Yuu, magari riesci a capire perché è così strano. - propose Lavi, sperando che accettasse. - In alcuni momenti pare che non ci veda; ieri credevo mi avesse scoperto. Gli stavo proprio davanti e lui mi ha oltrepassato senza notarmi.

La fanciulla assunse un'aria perplessa, restando pensierosa per qualche momento.

- E va bene, ma poi dovrai cercare di chiedergli scusa, intesi? - disse. Lavi annuì. - Siete amici e le scuse funzionano sempre, specie quando non si ha nessuna colpa. E non guardarmi così, lo sai anche tu.

Lenalee era furba ed esperta in questi sotterfugi per 'fare pace', come diceva lei, e per fortuna aveva completamente frainteso la situazione. Il che, giocava tutto a suo vantaggio.

.

.

Scivolarono in silenzio per i corridoi, in cerca di Kanda nei luoghi in cui era solito trascorrere il suo tempo quando non era via in missione, per osservarlo. Lo sorpresero che meditava e si appostarono appena fuori della stanza, come aveva fatto Lavi il giorno precedente.

Kanda da principio apparve sereno e concentrato, ma poi le sopracciglia gli si aggrottarono, iniziando a tremare. Ruppe più volte la posizione per imprecare e colpire il pavimento col pugno – e questo, in effetti, era strano, concordò Lenalee – portandosi le mani al viso prima di riprendere il controllo e rimettersi composto sul tatami.

Dopo la decima volta che questo accadeva, Kanda si alzò di scatto agguantando Mugen e i due spettatori clandestini quasi furono scoperti quando uscì come una furia dalla stanza, continuando ad inveire tra sé.

In realtà, avrebbero dovuto essere stati visti senza possibilità di scampo, invece Kanda aveva posato lo sguardo su Lavi e poi tirato dritto come se nessuno di loro fosse mai stato lì. Era come posseduto.

Insistettero nel seguirlo, assistendo ad altre scene insolite, e di nuovo rischiarono di essere scoperti, vicino alla Caffetteria questa volta. Dopo averlo perso di vista di ritorno dalla foresta, dove si era allenato – o meglio, aveva _tentato_ di farlo – si erano consultati, ipotizzando che sarebbe andato a mangiare qualcosa. Però si erano imbattuti in lui prima di potersi appostare per aspettarlo, appena girato l'angolo che dava sull'ingresso della Caffetteria.

Lavi aveva abbracciato Lenalee, trascinandola contro il muro e coprendola col proprio corpo, un sorriso ebete sul viso, e Kanda era entrato lanciando uno sguardo assente verso di loro. Anche stavolta era andata! Lavi tirò un sospiro di sollievo, sbirciando dentro la stanza per vedere dove il giovane si fosse seduto.

Lenalee però, al contrario di lui, si era accorta che Kanda li aveva notati eccome e che la sua espressione si era incupita immediatamente. Ne ebbe poi conferma dallo sguardo che le rivolse quando gli passarono di fianco per raggiungere uno dei tavoli.

Appena seduti, Lavi le chiese ancora una volta cosa ne pensava del comportamento assurdo di Kanda, ma la ragazza non era affatto propensa a credere che stesse male. Anzi, si era fatta un'idea ben precisa della cosa.

- Ti vede benissimo, Lavi. - sussurrò, cercando di farlo smettere di elencare le numerose altre stranezze compiute da Kanda. - È solo molto arrabbiato. Parlagli. Cerca di chiedergli scusa e non assillarlo, ma soprattutto, sii sincero.

Sembrava facile, quando Yuu non pareva volergli permettere nemmeno di avvicinarsi. L'occhiata che gli aveva scoccato mentre passavano accanto a lui dopo essere entrati nella Caffetteria, poi, era carica di amarezza; il suo umore era a dir poco proibitivo. Come avrebbe fatto ad ottenere un'occasione di parlargli in privato?


	3. Chapter 3: A volte i sogni corrono il---

**__****DISCLAIMER****: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, _PURTROPPO_ è tutto in mano a quella pazza della Hoshino... Perchè, se fosse stato altrimenti... ****Il manga non sarebbe diventato un'accozzaglia informe di assurdità, e Lavi sarebbe insieme a Kanda da un bel pezzo!**

**__****ATTENZIONE****__**** YAOI******** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

.

* * *

**Why Yuu have to be so Sharp? - Due Cuori e una Katana**

* * *

.

_**Capitolo 3: A volte i sogni corrono il rischio di avverarsi**__**?**_

.

.

Più tardi quella stessa sera, Lenalee stava rientrando nella sua stanza quando un'ombra sbucò da dentro il corridoio adiacente: Kanda.

La stava aspettando? Come mai?

- Kanda-kun? - chiamò la ragazza e gli sorrise; era ragionevolmente sicura che prima o poi l'avrebbe cercata in verità, perché la credeva _coinvolta _come persona informata dei fatti.

- Lenalee, io... - Kanda iniziò a parlare e subito si bloccò, non sapendo come spiegarsi.

Voleva sapere cosa le avesse detto Lavi, ma era troppo orgoglioso per chiederlo direttamente. Quella volta in particolare, considerato qual'era il suo problema nei confronti dell'apprendista Bookman.

Tuttavia, Lenalee lo sorprese esponendo per lui la questione che lo assillava.

- È per Lavi, vero? - chiese; ma Kanda era certo che fosse una domanda di circostanza, che lei fosse a conoscenza del suo segreto. Cercò di non mostrarsi sorpreso, però gli occhi leggermente dilatati lo tradivano. Annuì riluttante. - Non mi ha detto niente, se è quello che ti preoccupa.

Cosa poteva mai avergli fatto Lavi perché uno come Kanda fosse tanto preoccupato che si potesse venire a sapere? Lenalee era davvero curiosa, ma sapeva che anche chiedendo il giovane non le avrebbe mai e poi mai rivelato nulla. Incontrò il suo sguardo turbato, in attesa di sentire la ragione per la quale era lì.

- Io... - iniziò ancora Kanda e di nuovo s'interruppe subito. Non riusciva proprio a dirlo, voleva chiederle di lei e Lavi, ma non poteva ammettere di essere interessato alla cosa, perché significava ammettere di essere interessato a Lavi, che il giovane era importante per lui. Importante in un modo che era considerato perverso nonché un crimine grave e per il quale avrebbero potuto entrambi essere imprigionati per il solo sospetto di esso.

- Non so quello che è successo tra voi, ma Lavi è preoccupato per te quanto lo sei tu di lui. Lascia che ti parli, va bene? - l'espressione imbarazzata sul viso di Kanda le disse che aveva fatto centro di nuovo e il suo sorriso si allargò. - So che avete litigato, anche se Lavi non ha voluto dirmi perché.

Kanda non poteva credere in tanta fortuna, Lenalee a volte era davvero un'ingenua, con tutti quei discorsi sull'amicizia. Quindi Lavi le aveva dato a bere che si erano semplicemente azzuffati? Per quale ragione avrebbe dovuto parlarne con lei? A meno che non volesse proprio ottenere quello, che Lenalee facesse da paciere ignaro fra loro.

- Come? - esclamò e, lasciandole intendere di essere meravigliato delle sue parole, finse di cadere dalle nuvole.

- Non fare finta di niente, so che ti dispiace. - ribatté lei; gli posò una mano all'altezza del cuore e lo sentì irrigidirsi sotto il suo tocco. - Sei troppo severo con te stesso. Parla con Lavi, vuole scusarsi con te.

Kanda scansò piano la mano di Lenalee e abbozzò un cenno di assenso con la testa, borbottando un 'grazie' stiracchiato prima di andarsene.

Meno male che aveva frainteso tutto quanto. Il suo segreto era tuttora al sicuro. Per quanto ancora, non lo sapeva, perché se i sogni fossero continuati avrebbe ceduto di schianto sotto la pressione del desiderio che lo divorava.

Tuttavia, avrebbe consentito a Lavi di avvicinarlo per parlargli.

.

.

Il giorno seguente Kanda si fece trovare al solito posto nella foresta, intento ad allenarsi. Lavi non si fece attendere e quando lo vide avanzare verso di lui gli puntò immediatamente Mugen alla gola. Il giovane alzò le mani in segno di resa, cercando di mostrarsi sinceramente addolorato.

- Yuu... mi dispiace di averti messo in imbarazzo, davvero, non volevo. - disse subito; non era sicuro che Yuu volesse ascoltare le sue patetiche scuse, ma sperava tanto che Lenalee avesse ragione. - Io non credevo che tu...

- Non voglio parlarne. - tagliò corto Kanda. Forse, se anche l'idiota aveva frainteso il suo problema, poteva risolvere tutto con le solite quattro frasi sgarbate.

Lavi si avvicinò di un altro passo e Mugen gli sfiorò il pomo d'Adamo, quasi ferendogli il collo.

- Ma continui ad evitarmi, io... - insistette, interrompendosi nel realizzare che si trovava a corto di parole; un Bookman che non sa cosa dire, che vergogna di apprendista era!

Il tono di Lavi sembrava davvero dispiaciuto e Kanda restò sorpreso di leggere autentica sincerità nel suo sguardo, ma non riuscì a essere onesto a sua volta.

- Ti evito perché sei un insopportabile idiota. - mise in chiaro, cercando di soffocare l'impulso che gli diceva invece di abbracciarlo, quell'idiota. - Piantala una buona volta di seccarmi.

E Lavi lo fece.

Smise di prenderlo in giro e di sorridergli a sproposito.

E Kanda iniziò a trovarlo ancora più insopportabile.

Perché, se Lavi si mostrava serio e premuroso con lui, il suo autocontrollo rischiava di frantumarsi in mille pezzi.

.

.

Quella notte fu il turno di Kanda di non riuscire a prendere sonno. Dopo essersi lasciato convincere ad accettare le scuse di Lavi, l'idiota aveva pensato bene di ossessionarlo per il resto della giornata con un insostenibile comportamento impeccabile.

S'era seduto ai piedi di un albero ed era rimasto in silenzio ad osservarlo mentre si allenava, con un sorriso dolce stampato in volto; e lui non aveva potuto scacciarlo. Perché, maledizione, quel sorriso era così dannatamente sincero che il suo cuore saltava un battito ogni volta che i loro sguardi si incontravano.

Non era abituato a vederlo senza maschera, la cosa lo metteva terribilmente a disagio.

Stesso comportamento durante la cena, seduto accanto a lui senza fare alcun commento stupido, le labbra incurvate in un'espressione compiaciuta. Come se fosse semplicemente felice di essere lì, _con_ lui; e il modo in cui lo guardava... così... intenso, lo faceva fremere di desiderio. Avrebbe voluto davvero tanto che lo abbracciasse, ma non osava dirgli nulla. Temeva di perdere quelle attenzioni, di essere respinto e deriso; nonché, scoperto e imprigionato.

Così, ora fissava il buio della notte appoggiato alla ringhiera di ferro della balconata, davanti alla porta della sua stanza, Mugen stretta contro il petto, come se quel contatto potesse dargli il coraggio di cui aveva bisogno. Che avrebbe pensato Lavi di lui, se davvero gli avesse palesato i suoi sentimenti? Se avesse saputo cosa li aveva portati allo scoperto? Sarebbe rimasto disgustato e l'avrebbe denunciato?

- Non riesci a dormire? - udì d'un tratto alle sue spalle. L'improvviso suono di quella voce lo fece trasalire e Kanda si voltò, incontrando lo sguardo penetrante proprio di colui verso il quale i suoi pensieri erano rivolti giusto in quel momento.

- Non ti riguarda. - rispose, cercando di liquidare la domanda con l'usuale atteggiamento scostante.

- Aww, Yuu sei sempre così crudele con me! - esclamò Lavi, ma senza usare il solito tono canzonatorio. Gli sorrise, affiancandolo, e gli posò una mano sulla spalla, per costringerlo a non distogliere gli occhi da lui. - Ti va di fare una passeggiata?

Kanda quasi sussultò al tocco inaspettato di quella mano, confuso ancora una volta dalla sincerità di quel sorriso.

- Cosa? - esclamò d'istinto, fingendo di non capire per guadagnare tempo e pensare a come uscire da quella situazione pericolosa.

- Quattro passi fuori, per conciliare il sonno. C'è una così bella luna stasera. - aggiunse Lavi.

Il tono caldo e suadente del giovane quasi lo ipnotizzava, ma Kanda era troppo cocciuto per cedere, anche se lo desiderava con tutto sé stesso.

- _CHE_. Vacci da solo. - rispose in tono sprezzante, sottraendosi in malo modo al contatto delle dita di lui, che gli mandavano un preoccupante formicolio lungo l'intero corpo.

Lavi sospirò. Si aspettava quella reazione e non volle insistere.

- Come vuoi. - disse e scrollò le spalle, incamminandosi verso il portale della Torre.

Poco dopo esserne uscito sentì dei passi affiancarsi ai propri, allorché si inoltrava tra gli alberi. Si girò di scatto. Vedere Yuu accanto a sé lo meravigliò moltissimo, ma continuò a camminare in silenzio nel sottobosco, a tratti illuminato dalla luce della luna. Dopo un po' che il silenzio fra loro continuava, non poté fare a meno di chiedere come mai l'avesse accompagnato.

- Yuu? - chiamò; ottenne in risposta un suono seccato. - Se non volevi venire perché mi stai seguendo?

- Ti comporti in modo strano. - ammise il giovane sottovoce, un sussurro quasi inaudibile.

- Davvero? - chiese Lavi di rimando, sorpreso di udire quell'affermazione dalle labbra di Kanda. Lo vide annuire. - Aww, Yuu Kanda è preoccupato per me! - esclamò raggiante.

Aveva trascorso con Yuu ogni istante libero ottenuto negli ultimi giorni, senza arrivare a scoprire un accidenti di niente su ciò che lo angustiava, per cui, scoprirlo in ansia per lui gli faceva uno strano effetto. Intensificava le emozioni che sentiva suo malgrado per Yuu.

- Sta' zitto! - gli ordinò quest'ultimo, cercando di negare l'evidenza.

Quando era così imbarazzato, Lavi non poteva fare a meno di trovarlo adorabile. Lo abbracciò all'improvviso, quasi un gesto disperato, stringendolo a sé talmente forte che Kanda temette di non riuscire a respirare.

- Anche io sono preoccupato per te. - mormorò fra i capelli di lui. - Aspetterò che tu mi dica cosa ti tormenta.

Kanda restò colpito da quelle parole; era certo che Lavi fosse sincero, ma non riusciva ugualmente a dirgli che era proprio lui che lo turbava.

- Niente. - ribadì caparbiamente.

E poi Lavi gli sollevò il viso con la mano, costringendolo a guardarlo, mentre con l'altra gli scostava una ciocca di capelli. Kanda non poté far altro che fissarlo, rapito dall'intensità di quei gesti; quando poi lo vide chinarsi su di lui, nemmeno fu in grado di muoversi.

Sentì il contatto delle sue labbra contro le proprie, calde e soffici. Durò soltanto un attimo, ma la sensazione di tepore che gli diede, la dolcezza del gesto, gli fecero spezzare qualcosa dentro.

L'aveva baciato! Un altro uomo l'aveva baciato! _Lavi_ l'aveva baciato! E lui l'aveva lasciato fare fino in fondo! Ne aveva goduto, e ora si trovava a dover ammettere di non aver desiderato altro fin da quel primo sogno.

Capire quanto disperato fosse il sentimento che provava lo colpì così duramente da farlo vacillare e rendersi conto che tutto si era originato da uno stupido sogno, di _quel _genere per giunta, lo riempiva di vergogna. Lui, Kanda Yuu, era caduto preda di quella cosa che tanto disprezzava: l'amore.

Perciò gli parve impossibile essere ricambiato così facilmente; ricordò quanto accaduto nel bagno comune e si sentì tradito nel peggiore dei modi, da qualcuno che aveva imparato a considerare suo amico.

Lavi si tirò indietro per guardarlo negli occhi e vi lesse shock e incertezza. Vide Yuu riprendere faticosamente fiato, le labbra tremanti, ed ebbe paura. Paura di aver fatto la cosa sbagliata.

- Ti prendi gioco di me? Ci vuoi morti? - sibilò Kanda, scansandolo da sé con forza e piantandogli Mugen fra le costole... inguainata. Grazie al cielo, non poté fare a meno di pensare Lavi, mentre la violenza del colpo lo scagliava a terra e Yuu gli voltava le spalle con rabbia, abbandonandolo dolorante disteso nell'erba.

- Yuu, no! Aspetta, ascolta... - supplicò, ma il giovane non si fermò, né gli rispose.

_"Ecco, stavolta ho davvero rovinato tutto."_

.

.

I giorni seguenti furono davvero imbarazzanti per Lavi, non sapeva come comportarsi con Yuu, né aveva idea di cosa dirgli per fargli capire che il suo non era stato affatto uno scherzo.

Temeva un'altra reazione brusca e un nuovo faccia a faccia con la _lama_ di Mugen, questa volta. Sapeva che Kanda era solito reagire così quando qualcosa non coincideva con il suo modo di pensare; cercava di allontanare da sé ciò che non riusciva a gestire, di troncare ogni contatto.

Invece, incredibile a dirsi, non lo scacciò, continuò a permettergli di seguirlo dappertutto come al solito, ma non lasciò più che lui lo toccasse, nemmeno con una pacca sulla spalla.

Mantenere le apparenze, certo. Per evitare che il suo scherzo _pericoloso_ portasse a conseguenze tragiche per entrambi. Anche questo però, non voleva forse dire che Yuu teneva in qualche modo a lui? Avrebbe potuto benissimo riportare l'accaduto e farlo imprigionare. Invece cercava di ripristinare lo status quo.

Ogni volta che erano insieme poi, lo guardava con un misto di sospetto e impazienza. Come se si aspettasse qualcosa da lui che puntualmente non arrivava e quando si separavano c'era sempre un velo di tristezza nei suoi occhi scuri.

Lavi non capiva come accontentarlo, aspettava che gli venisse concessa una seconda possibilità e aveva paura di causare una catastrofe qualunque cosa gli avesse detto. Si sentiva tra l'incudine e il martello, come si suol dire. E non vedeva una via d'uscita.

.

.

Kanda dal canto suo continuava la battaglia contro quel sentimento che si era impossessato di lui. Contro il maledetto sogno che dalla sera del bacio continuava a ripresentarsi ogni dannatissima notte e contro il desiderio di prendere Lavi tra le braccia ogni singola volta che il giovane lo guardava, rivolgendogli quel sorriso dolce e sincero che aveva iniziato a riservare a lui soltanto.

Era come se volesse farlo impazzire di proposito, finto con gli altri e autentico solo con lui. Eppure non riusciva ad allontanarlo, il solo pensiero di non averlo più al suo fianco, ad osservarlo mentre si allenava oppure a leggere uno dei suoi libri fintanto che lui meditava, gli causava un dolore quasi fisico. E più ci rifletteva, più non ne veniva a capo. Non poteva dire a Lavi quel che provava, e non riusciva più ad andare avanti così. Era un problema senza soluzione.

.

.

L'assegnazione di una missione insieme arrivò come un fulmine a ciel sereno a peggiorare le cose, perché nessuno dei due sapeva come gestire quell'enorme quantità di tempo costantemente insieme. E il viaggio partì subito col piede sbagliato nel più assoluto, imbarazzante silenzio. Entrambi se ne stavano seduti nello scompartimento del treno a braccia conserte, senza proferire parola o muovere un muscolo, e la cosa lasciò i due Finder che li accompagnavano piuttosto sconcertati.

E preoccupati. Se il terribile Kanda Yuu era ai ferri corti col giovane Bookman, sarebbe stata una missione _molto _sgradevole da portare a termine.

Invece i due collaboravano, in silenzio, con una complicità che rasentava l'assurdo. E la cosa funzionava. Anche troppo bene, tanto che l'Innocence fu recuperata il giorno stesso del loro arrivo sul posto.

.

.

Quella sera, quando infine entrarono nella stanza che gli era stata assegnata dal locandiere, un particolare colpì Kanda come un macigno. Si fermò di colpo sulla soglia, come folgorato.

Verde.

Sì erano proprio di _quel _verde... le lenzuola del suo letto. Sembravano... le stesse lenzuola. Quelle che stringeva fra le dita nel sogno. Sì, il sogno che _non_ aveva fatto. Quello cui cercava costantemente di non pensare.

- Yuu-chan? - udì Lavi rivolgersi a lui con il maledetto nomignolo che detestava, ma era troppo scosso per minacciarlo di morte in quel momento. - Che hai? Sembri turbato. C'è qualcosa... - iniziò a dire il giovane e s'interruppe in attesa della sua risposta.

Ancora parole di conforto, ancora il tentativo di protezione nei suoi confronti che lo irritava tanto.

E Kanda perse il controllo di sé: scattando con rabbia, si voltò verso Lavi. Sul volto di lui, ancora una volta, quell'espressione dolce e preoccupata che lo faceva impazzire.

_"Se c'è qualcosa che mi turba, oh, tu non hai idea!" _avrebbe voluto gridargli in faccia.

- Perché non mi prendi più in giro? - disse invece in tono tagliente. - Tormentami, sfottimi, ma non essere così premuroso con me! Non lo sopporto! Non sopporto la tua pietà!

Alla fine era giunto alla conclusione che Lavi, quel giorno, nel bagno, avesse capito di essere lui l'oggetto del suo desiderio, che l'avesse baciato per quello: perché gli dispiaceva per lui. Che si sentisse in colpa in qualche modo per quanto era successo fra loro.

Il giovane apparve chiaramente confuso da quello scatto d'ira, ma ancora di più dal contenuto del suo sfogo, a giudicare da come si stava comportando.

- Yuu? Io non... - iniziò a dire e si bloccò, incapace di dare un senso agli eventi.

Lo stava fissando a bocca aperta, con quell'aria confusa e ingenua che Kanda aveva iniziato a trovare adorabile, nonostante il termine 'adorabile' e Kanda Yuu non potessero comparire nella stessa frase senza che il mondo finisse.

E Kanda avrebbe voluto potergli resistere ancora, ma il limite era stato ampiamente superato. In quel momento non gli importava più un accidente di niente di quanta verità ci fosse dietro il comportamento di Lavi, di quanto sinceri fossero i sentimenti di lui nei suoi confronti o della condanna a morte che li aspettava se scoperti.

Kanda Yuu lo voleva. Lo voleva così tanto da star male. E, oh! Al diavolo! All'inferno l'orgoglio, e la sanità mentale, e la decenza, e le regole di quel mondo che con lui era stato sempre e solo ignobile.

Volente o nolente, l'idiota che l'aveva fatto impazzire sarebbe stato suo.

Lavi vide Kanda sollevare una mano verso di lui e chiuse l'unico occhio, aspettandosi di essere colpito; invece quelle dita gli si serrarono fra i capelli, trascinandogli la testa verso il basso. All'improvviso, si ritrovò le labbra di Yuu contro le proprie, impazienti, vibranti di desiderio e... subito si scoprì senza fiato.

Perché c'era anche qualcos'altro che premeva contro di lui, sulla sua gola per l'esattezza, qualcosa di freddo e metallico. Mugen. Allibito dalla reazione di Kanda, fece per supplicarlo di aspettare, ma cercando di parlare ottenne soltanto di dargli completo accesso. Gelido acciaio premuto sul collo e labbra focose incollate sulla sua bocca, cosa stava passando per la mente di Yuu? Credeva che trovasse repellente essere toccato da lui, dopo aver capito cosa sentiva nei suoi confronti.

E ora si trovava praticamente forzato a baciarlo, cortesia di Mugen, con ardore e desiderio. Assurdo. Ma, cosa assai più importante, gli fregava qualcosa del perché Yuu avesse cambiato idea? _Assolutamente no_, rispose la mente di Lavi.

E in quel momento, Lavi smise di pensare a cosa era giusto e cosa non lo era, ricambiando il bacio con tutta la passione di cui era capace. Da subito gli fu chiaro che Yuu ne sapeva abbastanza su quella pratica, che in teoria affermava di trovare disgustosa, ma si vedeva che era il suo primo tentativo: avrebbe dovuto dargli qualche lezione.

Intrecciò la lingua con quella che stava cercando di esplorare ogni anfratto della sua bocca, ricambiando il favore. Kanda si adeguò subito al movimento, seguendo i suggerimenti impliciti di Lavi, lasciando che lo guidasse, che lo divorasse vivo.

Aveva passato così tanto tempo a negare il sogno e con esso il desiderio che ne derivava, che adesso pretendeva di avere Lavi esattamente in quel modo. Sì, voleva che il sogno, proprio quello che tanto a lungo aveva preteso di non aver fatto, diventasse realtà, lì e subito.

Tra un bacio e l'altro iniziò a spogliarsi con la mano libera, cambiando presa sull'elsa di Mugen per far cadere la divisa in terra. Quando Lavi si accorse di ciò che stava accadendo restò scosso, perché ora Yuu armeggiava per togliergli di dosso ogni singolo capo di vestiario! Non aveva senso! Gli prese il volto fra le mani, incurante della lama affilata che minacciava la sua vita, forzandolo a guardarlo per un istante.

- Yuu, aspetta, aspetta! - esclamò, frastornato dalla velocità con cui gli eventi stavano precipitando; non voleva rischiare che Yuu si pentisse subito dopo. - Che vuoi fare? Cosa ti aspetti che io faccia?

Kanda scosse il capo, coprendogli la bocca con le dita, fissandolo così intensamente che Lavi pensò di essere trapassato da quello sguardo prima ancora che da Mugen.

Era l'unico modo che l'altro conosceva per dirgli 'ti voglio', perché il suo orgoglio non gli consentiva di farlo a parole, perché Kanda Yuu non si umilia a chiedere una cosa del genere.

Così, Lavi gli sorrise; gli toccò le labbra a sua volta e lasciò che lo spogliasse, trascinandolo infine su quel letto dalle lenzuola verde pastello.

E poi Kanda fece una cosa che il giovane non si aspettava: si sdraiò sotto di lui, invitandolo a sovrastarlo, chiedendo silenziosamente che fosse lui a prendere l'iniziativa. Lavi sapeva quanto gli costasse in termini di orgoglio mostrarsi debole proprio con lui e... la lama di Mugen si posò delicatamente da un lato del suo collo.

Cancellare l'ultima frase: Yuu era seriamente intenzionato a mantenere il controllo della situazione, a dispetto della posizione che aveva scelto di prendere.

Gli angoli della bocca gli si incurvarono in un sorriso ferino. Sebbene completamente esposto, Kanda non pareva trovarsi a disagio nel tenere la posizione passiva che si era scelto, anzi sembrava avere precisi programmi riguardo l'andamento che avrebbe avuto quel rapporto. Afferrò una mano di Lavi, portandola a carezzare la propria virilità eccitata, attese di sentirgliela stringere e poi muoversi lungo di essa, quindi attirò il giovane a sé, baciandolo di nuovo.

Si separarono quasi subito, un filo di saliva che continuava comunque ad unirli; Kanda ghignò ancora, muovendo Mugen lungo il suo collo. Lavi non sapeva se essere spaventato o compiaciuto di quel gioco pericoloso (e perverso), ma accidenti se lo eccitava giocarlo!

- Non hai bisogno di minacciarmi, Yuu, sai? - lo informò, passando distrattamente un dito lungo il lato non affilato della lama premuta contro la sua giugulare. - Sono pronto a fare tutto quello che vuoi, basta che tu chieda, ma, ti spiacerebbe posare Mugen accanto a noi?

Il ghigno sulle labbra di Kanda si allargò, facendosi lascivo; indicò il proprio basso ventre, sollevando un paio di volte i fianchi per dare l'idea di ciò che si aspettava da Lavi. Gli infilò due dita della mano libera in bocca, facendole poi scivolare lungo la propria erezione.

- Usa la tua boccaccia per qualcosa di utile. - disse, la voce resa roca dal desiderio.

Lavi avrebbe voluto ridere, ma trasformò il tutto in una smorfia compiaciuta, giacché, sapete, ci teneva a vivere e una certa spada, assai affilata, era ancora a portata del suo collo. Afferrò con ambo le mani quella con cui Yuu brandiva Mugen, inclinandola appena in modo da non essere tagliato e poi posò le labbra sulla lama, carezzandola subito dopo con la lingua. Con gentilezza mosse il braccio che la reggeva, allontanandola da sé. Yuu glie lo permise, il corpo scosso da un violento tremito nel vedere come il suo rapportarsi a Mugen alludesse oscenamente a ciò che gli era stato richiesto di fare.

Kanda consentì che la sua bocca liberasse un lungo gemito, appena Lavi si chinò a baciarlo un istante dopo. Sulle labbra, sul volto perfetto arrossato dal desiderio, seguendo la linea della mascella e quella del collo, per poi scendere lentamente lungo il torace, giù, fino a dove Yuu lo voleva. Ogni gemito che lui si lasciava suo malgrado sfuggire diceva a Lavi quanto lo desiderasse, oh, quanto!

E Kanda scoprì che la realtà era ben più intensa di un sogno, che le labbra di Lavi su quella parte di lui bruciavano come tizzoni ardenti e le dita che lo stringevano gli mandavano brividi talmente intensi lungo la schiena da fargli sembrare che l'interno del suo corpo si stesse rivoltando.

Non avrebbe mai immaginato che una cosa talmente perversa potesse essere anche così dannatamente piacevole, tanto meno che il protagonista delle sue notti brave fosse scandalosamente dotato per il compito.

Le dita delle mani gli si contrassero e involontariamente afferrarono le lenzuola, esattamente come nel sogno; poco dopo Kanda ricompensò Lavi con un lungo grido prima di abbandonarsi a lui senza riserve.

Ansimante, si lasciò giacere fra quelle lenzuola galeotte, troppo scosso dal piacere che aveva provato per formulare pensieri che avessero un senso logico; meno che mai per articolare parola o registrare i movimenti dell'amante.

Totalmente appagato, sentì solo indistintamente la voce di questi, che gli chiedeva se volesse andare fino in fondo. Ebbe l'impressione di annuire, anche se non sapeva bene cosa intendesse Lavi con 'fino in fondo' e nemmeno gli importava, a quel punto.

Percepì le dita di Lavi entrare in lui, ma solo quando furono rimpiazzate da qualcos'altro tornò bruscamente alla realtà, afferrandosi con forza alle spalle del giovane, che adesso lo stringeva saldamente per i fianchi.

Gli occhi spalancati per lo stupore, non poté far altro che annuire quando gli sentì chiedere se andasse tutto bene. Dopotutto, a quanto pareva era stato ben felice di acconsentire a farsi possedere 'fino in fondo', per cui non poteva lamentarsi proprio ora, a cose fatte. Gemette di dolore e piacere alla prima spinta, perdendo quasi subito la cognizione del tempo, allorché il ritmo aumentò e l'amplesso si fece estremamente passionale.

Al risveglio, non avrebbe saputo dire come fosse finito a dormire abbracciato a Lavi su quello stesso letto con le lenzuola verdi sul quale aveva consumato le sue fantasie. Inoltre, Mugen gli riposava accanto, riposta nel fodero, e non ricordava di essere stato lui a inguainarla.

Posò un bacio sulle labbra di Lavi; fintanto che dormiva, poteva permettersi di essere sentimentale senza doversene vergognare.

.

.

Il giorno dopo i Finder si trovarono di fronte uno scenario del tutto differente. O meglio, differente dal giorno prima, ma uguale a tutti gli altri giorni. In ogni caso, per loro cambiava poco.

L'importante era non restare uccisi mentre Kanda cercava di passare l'apprendista Bookman a fil di spada.

Quanto ai due Esorcisti, avevano accettato di buon grado che il loro legame fosse diventato qualcos'altro, qualcosa di molto più profondo cui non volevano assolutamente rinunciare. Per quello avevano risolto che pretendere di essere tornati 'come prima' gli avrebbe garantito di continuare a percorrere la loro strada insieme, senza troppe interferenze esterne.

Fintanto che li credevano rivali, nessuno avrebbe fatto domande.

E l'onore di tutti era salvo.


End file.
